


Triple Alliance

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plug and Play, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virgin, a wedding night, and double penetration: Rodimus and two Galvatrons consummate an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a conversation on twitter. [](http://spacehussy.livejournal.com/profile)[**spacehussy**](http://spacehussy.livejournal.com/) mentioned the virgin, wedding night, and double penetration. [](http://macboris.livejournal.com/profile)[**macboris**](http://macboris.livejournal.com/) suggested the two Galvatrons.

The strange Decepticons had come through a portal, desperate and damaged, and after the first tragic confrontation with the Autobots, they had told terrifying tales: of an Optimus Prime who lived, but was more evil and twisted than Unicron himself; of a Rodimus who wore a mustache; of a Cyclonus who had betrayed and killed his leader...and of a Galvatron as gentle and kind as any mech Roddy knew.

The last, there was no need to tell tales of, although the strange loyal Starscream was happy to tell them about his beloved leader's virtues until the Autobots couldn't keep a straight face anymore--or until Galvatron showed up and, embarrassed, told him to stop.

"Perhaps if the Rodimus of my world had had an Optimus like yours..." Galvatron said, wistfully, holding Rodimus in his lap after a long diplomatic session. This Galvatron was as physical as the other one, but instead of hitting, he cuddled.

Rodimus hugged Galvatron hard. "Maybe. Maybe if our Galvatron..." although he couldn't think of what could have happened to make their own Galvatron as gentle as this one. "Something." He shrugged.

Galvatron's fingers traced the patterns of paint on Rodimus' plating. "You look so much like him," he said, thoughtfully.

"Galvatron," Rodimus pointed to his face. "I don't have a beard!" The Autobots had scarcely let him hear the end of that one.

"I didn't mean him," Galvatron said, softly, his hands drifting down to Rodimus' aft. "I meant Cyclonus. If only I had done better by him, then maybe..."

"I'm sorry." Roddy pet Galvatron's rotors. "But you have us now. We'll help you free your Cybertron."

"You have your own Cybertron to take care of," Galvatron said. "And your own Decepticons."

Roddy grinned. "I may have a solution to that. Just wait."

And that was how Rodimus wound up married to two Galvatrons.

Of course, there was more to it than that. It took some doing to get their own Decepticons to stop shooting and listen to them, but Galvatron was incensed at the thought of some other Optimus still alive and ruining Cybertron, and eagerly agreed to an alliance to reconquer the other Galvatron's Cybertron.

Too eagerly, really, but Rodimus had a Plan to keep Galvatron in line, and despite the disapproval in triplicate of their loyal Starscream, Cyclonus, and Ultra Magnus, both Galvatrons had agreed.

"For the good of the alliance," said the helicopter.

"For the reconquest of Cybertron!" the space-cannon insisted.

"For peace and freedom," Rodimus said, and clung to them both as first cannon-Galvatron ravaged his lips, then copter-Galvatron sweetly and gently soothed them.

Starscream still didn't approve, but he'd been spending most of his time in Skyfire's lab lately; the two gentle scientists had formed an instant bond. As for Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus, the Galvatrons had had a quick word with them before the ceremony, and the corner of Rodimus' optic caught the second-in-commands embracing each other as Roddy kissed the Galvatrons.

And then Rodimus didn't have any ability to watch anything else. As best he could figure it, copter-Galvatron was carrying him while cannon-Galvatron groped him all over, but it might have been the other way around and it was entirely possible that they were switching off. It didn't matter, though, all Roddy had to do was kiss and touch any bit of purple plating that presented itself.

"I take him first." That voice, Rodimus knew, was his own Galvatron, and he shivered, afraid of a fight but also turned on at the thought of being fought over.

But: "Then I will hold him for you," the other one said, and Roddy was shifted in Galvatron's arms, cuddled up close against his chest on top of what must be their marital bed.

He felt so wonderfully safe and protected that he felt only delight and pleasure when the other Galvatron pounced on him. "Galvatron!" Roddy wrapped his arms around the Galvatron he could reach.

"Rodimus!" The voices were the same, the tones completely different, but the desire was clear in both. The Galvatron in front of him devoured Roddy's mouth while the one beneath him nuzzled gently at the back of his neck.

Rough, strong fingers dug at Roddy's plating, looking for the interface panels. Roddy wriggled in delight; it had been way too long since he'd had this, and another set of hands started gently caressing his sides. Galvatron's hands dug into a seam in his chest plates, pulling open with a grunt of triumph--and both Galvatron's, simultaneously, flinched back as the Matrix-light shined through the small gap in his chest.

"What...?" Galvatron asked.

"Matrix," Galvatron answered, and slammed Rodimus' chestplates closed, biting Roddy's lip hard. "Turn him over, it's not here."

"Rear-mounted interface panels?" Galvatron asked with almost scientific interest, and then strong hands were flipping Rodimus over so that he lay face-down on top of his gentle lover, trading slow and sensual kisses as Galvatron steadied him with his hands so that Galvatron could bite and twist his spoiler, working his way slowly, painfully, delightfully downwards.

"There!" Galvatron said, triumphant as he was after the end of any battle, as Rodimus' panels flew open, displaying the extensive interface array of a Prime. "...Why Rodimus! If I'd realized you still had your seals, I'd have done this much earlier. Poor Prime, weren't any of your Autobots good enough for you?"

Rodimus buried his face in Galvatron's, embarrassed. "I got new seals with the upgrade," he said, lamely. It didn't explain why he hadn't done anything about them in the last few months, but he wasn't going to try to explain to Galvatron how it had just never seemed like the right time, or the right person.

Fortunately, Galvatron seemed way more interested in groping the seals than he was in questioning them. Rodimus moaned helplessly against Galvatron's mouth as Galvatron thoroughly explored him with hands and mouth. And then Rodimus gasped and arched as Galvatron tore one of the seals off with his teeth, then nipped and licked at the newly-exposed metal.

"Oh--!" Rodimus had scarcely had an opportunity to get used to _this_ sensation, and he thought all of the Galvatrons' hands were accounted for, but a sharp plug was pushed into one of his other ports, slicing through the seal, bits of which remained to cause a weird partial impedance in the flow of chaos-energy.

"Hand me a cable, Galvatron," Galvatron stopped nibbling long enough to command, "There's room enough here for two."

Rodimus moaned. "Yes _please_!" he said, and he felt a cable wiggle against the side of the chest before Galvatron grabbed it and--instead of using one of the empty, still-virgin ports--he forced it into the port that his cable was already inside. "Ahhh!" Rodimus screamed; there was a little give in the ports, to accommodate different equipment standards, but Galvatron had to crack the metal to get them both in.

The Galvatron under him gasped, "Don't--!"

Galvatron laughed and increased the energy flow, leaving Rodimus gasping and writhing, and then suddenly his body adapted, and it wasn't so bad. In fact it, was amazing. "No--" Rodimus pushed away the hand that reached up to pull the cable away. "Don't take it out, I like it."

"See, Galvatron?" Another cable plunged into the next port. "Hand me another. He can take it."

"Are you sure?" Galvatron asked, earnestly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Not for us, not for the alliance. Gentle hands stroked his shoulders soothingly.

"No--" Rodimus said, "I want it. I want as much of you as I can take. All at once."

Galvatron, under him, muttered something that might have been 'Rodimus' and might have been 'Cyclonus', but three more cables slid out and he handed them over to Galvatron himself.

"Yesss." Galvatron said, grabbing the cables, "I will allow you to break one of them," he said, magnanimously, and shoved one of Galvatron's plugs into him. It wasn't sharp like the other's, but with the force Galvatron was using, it went in just as easily.

"Thank you--brother--" Galvatron said, and he looked so blissful underneath Rodimus, his joy flowing through the link, that Rodimus just had to cover his face with kisses.

And then Galvatron shoved the other four cables in, quick and hard, tearing and cracking and melting him to fit, and Rodimus screamed and clutched at Galvatron's shoulders; the pain was incredible, the soothing waves of gentle-Galvatron's energy overwhelmed for a second by the force of the double-penetration and the double-load on his circuits. As a Prime, he was built to take more cables than most bots, but not _eight_ of them!

And then the initial pain was over, and Rodimus moaned, kissing Galvatron desperately as the fierce power of one Galvatron was balanced by the gentleness of the other. It was absolutely incredible, and he them offered all of his delight in return.

"Rodimus--" Galvatron said, in between kisses, and Rodimus was almost overwhelmed by the force of the _love_ that Galvatron sent him.

"Rodimus!" Galvatron's mouth descended onto Rodimus' spoiler, biting hard and repeatedly, and the force of the lust and possessiveness was as overwhelming as the all-encompassing love.

"Galvatron--both of you, want you both--" Rodimus said, and then gave up, reaching up a hand to grasp at Galvatron's cannon as he overloaded, hard, inverting the electricity flow and giving the Galvatrons all _his_ love and desire and pleasure.

"Rodimus!" He didn't know which of them said it, or both of them, because they were both overloading, and he couldn't move or feel his body anymore, couldn't do anything except be a conduit for their galvanic power.

Rodimus whimpered as the cables were pulled out of him and he was rolled aside, then sighed in contentment as he settled down, empty and relaxed, to watch one Galvatron jump the other, arms and legs and cannons and rotors battling, cables pressing in to ports to trade lust for love, and power for power.

He thought maybe he should try to break it up, but he was fuzzy and sore and content, and both Galvatrons seemed to be holding their own.

It would be a good alliance, he could tell. 


End file.
